In using a conventional water closet, the user has to lift the lid and/or seat ring by hand and, after use, to return these parts to the closed condition by hand, then press the flush water handle. This is an unpleasant job which needs several steps of operation, and bending or bowing positions right have to be assumed.
In many situations, no urinal is provided so, man has to use the water closet for urinating. Many people neglect to have the seat ring lifted, so stains of urine, are left on the seat ring, which causes the later user to clean the seat ring before use.
The content of the water closet gives bad odor; after using the user has to close the lid by hand, then flush it. Sometimes due to the unpleasent feeling, the user would purposely neglect to close the lid.
To eliminate the hand operation, many devices, most of which being mechanically operated, have been disclosed. However, the inconvenience in operation, i.e. usually the lid lifting and closing operation are not incorporated with water flushing, makes the device impractical.